A user, when not actively using a device such as a hand portable electronic device (e.g. a mobile/smart phone, wireless communications device, media player, PDA . . . ) would typically carry the device on their person by placing it in a pocket. Conventional portable devices are not always optimal with regards to reducing the risk of the device being misplaced, lost or stolen due to movement of the device, such as the device falling out of a user's pocket onto a chair.
The listing or discussion of any prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.